The Born This Way Ball/Шоу/Акт V
"Scheiße" После убийства Мамы G.O.A.T., Гага уже не боится что на нее идет охота. После разговора с аудиторией, Гага представляет песню, говоря "I don't speak (язык страны) but I can if you like" которое сопровождается предварительно записаным 'Owww'. Гага начинает танцевать вместе с танцорами. На некоторых шоу, Гага приглашала фанатов на сцену, чтобы они танцевали вместе с ней оригинальную хореографию. В конце песни, Гага говорит "Спокойной ночи всем," и покидает сцену, свет выключался и шоу заканчивалось. Для дат в 2013, Гага носила новый черный обрезанный топ и штаны в ансамбле с серебряными акцентами Медузы от Atelier Versace с 11 января по 11 февраля, 2013 (Образ 2). Танцоры носили соответствующие черные костюмы (неизвестный дизайнер) с 27 апреля 2012 по 11 февраля 2013. Модификации *Леди Гага носила украшенный кристаллами костюм от Perry Meek и Muto-Little Costumes для Haus of Gaga с 27 апреля по 12 декабря 2012(Образ 1). *Во время первых шоу, в начале Гага говорила "i dont speak (язык страны), but i can if you like, а затем следовала запись "I don't speak German, but i can if you like. Owww". Позже, фраза "I don't speak German, but i can if you like" была вырезана. *Начиная с 13 мая 2012, в конце Гага произносила "Всем спокойной ночи," покидала сцену, свет выключался и шоу как бы заканчивалось. The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 001.jpg| The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 004.jpg The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Scheiße_005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 011.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 012.jpg| The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 014.jpg "The Edge of Glory" В то время как свет все еще не горел, замок снова принимал исходное положение. Первые 40 секунд песни она играла на фортепиано. Во время этой части, она говорила, "Иногда вы можете чувствовать себя одинокими, и иногда вам кажется что люди пытаются уничтожить вас... Но вас никто и никогда не уничтожит.". Затем она исполняла полную альбомную версию. Во время соло саксофона, Марк и Гага танцевали на верхнем этаже замка. The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 006.JPG :Леди Гага — Шелковый атласный халат, кожаный топ, шорты, и жакет от Atelier Versace :Марк Канемура — наряд от Atelier Versace Модификации *Во время первого выступления, Гага играла первые 40 секунд на пианино, и затем она сразу переходила ко второму куплету. "Marry the Night" Спустя пару минут, начинала играть песня и замок слегда подсвечивался фиолетовым светом. Она исполняла короткую версию песни, используя кейтар. Кейтар который она использовала на первом шоу, был ее старый AX-Synths от Roland. Затем, она заменила его на кейтар от Armani Privé. The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 002.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry the Night 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 011.jpg 3~14.jpg|2 normal_03~18.jpg normal_6~9.jpg :Танцоры — Наряды от Atelier Versace Модификации Во время некоторых шоу, Гага полностью вырезала второй куплет и припев. 26 октября, она исполняла акустическую версию песни, потому что была больна. Затем, 3, 6 и 16 ноября она исполнила акустическую версию снова. #Альбомная версия - 27 апреля - 6 октября 2012, 30 и 31 октября, 9, 11, 13 и 19 ноября 2012 #Акустическая версия - 26 октября, 3, 6 и 16 ноября 2012 и 11 февраля 2013 #Акустическая + Альбомная - 31 января 2013 - 9 февраля 2013 Категория:The Born This Way Ball Tour